Being Your Slave
by ADFG3363
Summary: Everyone in the Wizard World now knows about Draco Malfoy's secret, now in Harry's 7th year of Hogwarts, he needs to keep his locked up and guarded carefully.
1. Being your slave

Disclaimer! I DO NOT own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling dose. I just write impossible stories about the characters! DM/HP BoyxBoy and MPreg

Key:

_words _ = Dreams of characters

**Being Your Slave**

"Wake up, mate!" Ron tugged at his friend's blankets, trying to get him up faster.

"NO! 59 more minutes!" Harry grumbled into his pillow, trying and failing at kicking away the pestering red head.

"If you don't get up, I'm letting Ginny come in here and get you up!" Harry jumped out of the cozy bed at those words. It was a month after Ginny and Harry's break up, but the Weasley girl still liked to come into Harry's room and "snuggle" against him. Right on cue, though, Ginny trotted in with the morning's issue of the _Daily Prophet_ and gave it to the boys, a trance like look plastered on her face. The best friends looked down and almost fainted at the bold, popping headlines:

_**Malfoy Son Turned Gay!**_

Breakfast was nothing more but a few scrapes of silverware on plates, food being chewed, and every now and again a failed held giggle.

"I can't take it anymore!" George laughed out loud, spraying his fellow family members and Harry with chewed bacon, egg, and pancake,

"Malfoy…gay…that is too rich! God I wonder how proud his Death Shitter father is to have that posted in the _newspaper_!" Fred clutched his side, barely getting the words out of his half full mouth. The twins fell out of their chairs and landed on top of each other which caused one of their famous twin fights.

"BOYS! Calm down this instant or I will have _both_ of you locked in the shed with the gnomes, without wands. And Fred, don't you ever use that language in my household again!" Mrs. Weasley scorned her children, but with a ghost of a smile, she had been thinking almost the same thing. As the rest of the Weasley family laughed at the Malfoys, Harry ducked his head and just continued eating; he was the only one who didn't laugh.

It has been several months since leaving the Dersley's , several months since Harry found out about Dudley's true feelings for him as a cousin, a few months since killing Voldemort, and a month since he got his "inheritance", a month since he found out he was gay. Harry couldn't help but feel sympathy for Malfoy; he would probably crawl into a hole and die if anyone found out that The-Boy-Who-Killed-You-Know-Who was a fairy, literally. A Royal Fairy was his mother, who everyone thought was a muggle born, man they got that wrong. After reading some letters she left to Harry just in case something happened to her in his vault explaining the whole thing, he found out one disturbing thing: a fairy breeds with men, and only men. Luckily for Lily, her inheritance came down from the females, unluckily for Harry, he was born a guy. Harry continued his walk in to the forest in till he was sure no one could see him from the house, took off his shirt revealing golden brown tanned skin, a gift from the sun after long hours of gardening, and stretched his right gold and silver wing and then his left red and green wing. He loved his wings and all, but hated the fact that they had to be butterfly shaped with curled tips on the top and bottom. After another quick sweep of the forest, he leaped as high as he could in the air, flapping his wings once, twice, and there he went soaring in the flawless blue sky, the sun warming him pleasantly.

"Harry!" The cry scared Harry nearly half to death as he walked back in to the house after an hour of flying, but calmed down once the familiar bushy brown hair came into view.

"Hermionie! You didn't tell me you were coming!"

"Yeah, well, it was a last minute thing. My parents have to watch one of their friend's/client's house in America and seeing as how school is starting tomorrow, I had to come here. Oh! I found this book at Flourish and Blotts that talks more about male fair-" Harry covered his friends mouth with his hand just as Ginny walked by to go upstairs. Once the intruder left, Harry removed his hand.

"Hermionie, you can't talk about _that_ here! You're the only one who knows right now."

"You haven't told Ron yet?"

"No… I was going to but then that article showed up, and I decided to wait a bit longer."

"What article?" Hermionie asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion. Harry picked up the _Daily Prophet_ from the green couch and gave it to her. After a moment glance, Hermionie gave it back, all of her color slowly disappearing in to pink, then bright red.

"Oh…my… Malfoy is really going to receive some comments this year."

"Yeah, being the son of a horribly failed Death Eater, having the name Malfoy that now means loser, _and_ being gay, Malfoy is going to have a lot of challengers, especially in Slytherin."

"Hermionie! Harry! You two need to get packing for tomorrow! Ron is already in his room with a snack." Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen. The two ran up the stairs, spotted the empty plate of Mrs. Weasley's famous chocolate chip cookies and tackled the red head to the ground before he could eat the last delicious cookie. After a few minutes of kicks, punches, and bites, Harry stood up from the pile of bodies and held his prize to the sky.

"Muahahahahaha! The cookie is all _MINES_!" His friends started to gain on him and he pressed his cookie to his chest, arching his back over the cookie for maximum Cookie Protection.

"My precious… my sweet, sweet precious…" Harry cooed in his best imitation of Golem.

"Harry, give me the cookie and you won't get to badly hurt." Hermionie said harshly, eying the cookie the whole time.

"_Never!" _Harry hissed and the bushy haired girl jumped, pinned Harry too the ground, snatched away his precious cookie, and devoured it without a moments hesitation.

"Ha-ha! I told you to give me the cookie!" She said smugly.

The Golden Trio finished their packing, ate dinner, and went to their separate beds. Harry slowly drifted off to sleep with the sounds of his best friend's obnoxious snoring.

_He was standing in the middle of the Great Hall in Hogwarts, the elder wand in his hand and Voldemort only meters away. They circled the area, Harry every now and again spotting a familiar hand, face, limb lying cold on the floor. He looked back up at the cold hungry red eyes._

_"AVADA KADAVRA!"_

_"EXPELIAMOUS!" a deadly green light flew out of Voldemort's wand right when a clear blue one left Harry's. The two lights met each other in the middle of their paths and locked, combining the snake man and Harry together for the third and final time. Voldemort instantly tried to separate his magic and hit Harry, but Harry was too good of a mimic. White sparks started to form from the combined magic and images of Harry's past came in to Harry's mind. Ron and Hermionie laughing together, Tonks' and Remus' proud faces looking down on a sleeping Teddy, a happy dinner at the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters, the pictures of James and Lily Potter smiling care freely up at him. Harry's spell became stronger and pushed the killing curse back to its owner. The evil snake that brought terror in the hearts of witches and wizards alike lay on the bloodied ground, cold and lifeless. The War was finally over. It was only then, when people started to move, that Harry caught a glimpse of a dead Fred, Tonks, Remus, and so many others._

Harry's eyes shot open, his breathing still ragged and fast. Madam Pomfrey was able to bring Fred back to life, but the others were dead for far to long. The mental images of his infant god son, now orphaned like himself, played through his head. Clear salty tears made shiny yet invisible tracks down his cheeks and nose. He sat up and wiped them away with the sleeve of his pajamas and headed downstairs for a cup of chamomile tea. It seemed to be the only thing now-a-days to bring him back to reality from the dark isolating places of his haunted dreams.

The next morning was complete chaos. Ron continued his whining from the rest of the summer that it was not fair that they defeated Voldemort yet still have to repeat seventh year which issued a slap on the head form his mother who repeatedly reminded him that it was his fault for skipping. Molly knew that the three had to do it, but they still needed to get their diplomas for any of them to get jobs in the ministry or teaching jobs in Hogwarts. The Ministry was still sore over the fact that kids were able to defeat the Dark Lord and not them, so they still wanted them to pay a little. Then there were the flying brief cases which seemed to love hitting any one who passed by to closely. Fred and George had already left for their shop in Diagon Alley and left a little surprise in the car for everyone without them knowing. Once the family was able to pile in the car, the twins newest invention activated and the whole car was filled with gerbils that popped and two more would take their place. Once they arrived at the station, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione had gerbils in their hair while Harry, Ron, and Mr. Weasley had gerbils in their pants. After threatening Fred and George, Mrs. Weasley poofed the pests away. Everyone ran through the wall of platform 9 and 10 and the children were shoved in to the train followed with good-byes and good-lucks from the Weasley couple. "Well Ginny and I have to go to the Prefect meeting!" Ron called as he pulled his sister down the corridor. "That was weird." Hermione stated as she and Harry continued the other way trying to find an empty compartment. "Yeah that is because I put a spell over Ron to make him seem like it was exciting to be at the Prefect Meeting." Harry explained smugly.

"Very smart!"

"Hey, I'm learning."

"Quickly too, so let's start on the book and figure out what we need to be prepared for."


	2. What should i do but tend

A/N- Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added my last story I was really not expecting that so quickly! Hope you enjoy this next one!

**What Should I do but Tend?**

He wasn't _always _gay. It just barely happened one conspicuous day during the summer, he literally woke up wanting males, and not just any male for that matter.

_**Harry**_, _**Harry, Harry. **_Everyday at every hour, heck every bloody _second_ that name was spinning in his head to the point he thought he was going to explode if he didn't see the brunette Gryffindor soon, but when he tried to talk about it, his personal problem became public, and very much so. Draco now found himself being forced to avoid all eye contact and "mysterious" feet that seemed to pop out everywhere. When one finally succeeded on tripping him, the young Ice Prince snapped and all hell broke lose.

"What was that freshman?" Draco glanced at the newbie with his icy blue eyes. The young boy leaned back slightly, but held Draco's glare, big mistake.

"What are you going to do about it fag?" Draco smiled at the boy's guts, but held no sympathy.

"Oh nothing, surely a little ol' queer like me couldn't stand a chance against a strong child like you."

"Damn straight fair-" The blood chilling screamed that issued form the boy's lips somewhat bothered somewhat soothed Draco. True he wasn't _as _blood thirsty as his dad was, but hey the guy ticked him off and Draco had just about enough of the ridicules he has been forced to live with now. He was finally able to make it through the crowded part of the train, but once he was in the empty part, his legs gave out for some magical reason, literally, and just happened to fall in to Golden Boy's arms. There were a few minutes of shocked gazing and the boy in question dropped Draco on the ground.

"Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry Malfoy!" Harry cried out in shock and tried to pick the blond up from the ground.

"Don't. Touch. Me. Potter." Draco growled into the carpet, sending mental knives, lasers, and just because he couldn't help it, exploding hearts in the other boy's general direction. Draco felt a shudder making its way down his back. Mushy things usually made him feel like throwing up, now was nothing special. Draco finally pushed off the ground and naturally glared at Harry subconsciously. It was then that he noticed bushy mudblood didn't have Weasel with her.

"Where's Weasel? The Golden Trio is not complete with out him." Draco smirked at the anger that flashed through Harry's eyes. Ah, everything is fine here.

"I see you still have a cocky mouth, Malfoy." Harry sneered, shocking Draco and Granger into full silence. Did Harry, Boy Wonder, seriously just _sneer_?

"Let's go Hermionie. Ron will be back soon and we really need to discuss this… problem." Harry finished hesitantly, giving Draco a failed hidden side glance.

"C-coming!" She called at the boys retreating figure. She shoved Draco a letter into his hand and ran off before he could question her. Draco cautiously opened the slightly worn paper and nearly ran after the pair demanding an explanation. Nearly.

_Meet me at the library tomorrow after breakfast. I might know what is going on between you and Harry. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, please don't show._

_Hermionie_

Draco read, re-read, analyzed and re-read the letter over and over again, sort of hoping the answer would be in the words. What did she mean if he understood, what she was talking about? He doesn't know what is going on, yet he knows the feeling he now had for Harry. Is that what she is talking about? And if so, how in the bloody hell did she know? At that moment the train lurched in to a harsh stop. Draco looked outside, only half expecting to see frost and ice everywhere. When all he could see was just green hills, a random small lake, and late flowers, Draco settled back into his bench and closed his eyes.

"_Oh Draco, please be gentle with me." Harry panted on the soft red and silver goose feather comforter of a king sized bed. His golden tanned body shining seductively in the full moon's glow, a rose red blush softly accenting his face, the piercing green eyes that could look through Draco glowed with lustful fear, need, want, and an emotion that Draco only knew about in fairy tales. The feeling being directed at him sent pleasant goose bumps of desire down ever square of his body. Draco slowly pressed his lips to Harry's soft ones, taking his time to deepen it. When the time came for air, he slowly nibbled a trail down from the jaw to the neck, collar bone to the hip bone, and from there to-_

"There you are Draco! Hiding from your own mate, mate?" Blaze's voice broke through the pleasant dream. Draco slowly raised his head and smiled at Blaze. Blaze was the only person on the planet that could wake Draco from his slumber and live to tell the tale, he is also the only one who gets a smile form him. Blaze and Draco have been through crazy times together and after the fall of the dark lord, he was the only one who offered to help Draco in his times of need, which was pretty much the whole summer. He was also the only other person Draco knew who was gay… well bisexual, but same difference in Draco's books.

"Hey Blaze, how was your summer?"

"Ugh, completely awful! There was this whiny blond kid who wouldn't shut up about his problems bugging me almost everyday!"

"I love you too, sweetheart."

"What? The great Draco can love? What happened to you?"

"Hell if I know! I can't believe I just said that ether!"

"Let's make a promise that we never speak of this again."

"Agreed." A few moments of silence followed in till Blaze asked "So, how much do you love me?" Draco threw a shoe he found under the bench at him and laughed when it hit him flat on the face.

"Bloody hell, are you seriously laughing?"

"Y-yessss! And I can't stop! Ha-ha-ha help me Blaze! Ha-ha-ha-hee-hee-ha! My gut is about to burst!" Blaze leaned over and placed his lips over Draco's closing them in the process. The laughter died in Draco's throat and there was a few seconds of debate going through his head on wither to punch, slap, or curse his friend. In the end he decided to pull away, send the Italian a thankful grin and then slapped, punched, and cursed him with sever acne.

"Thank you. Next time don't kiss me."

"Hey it worked, didn't it?"

"Yes, but that is beyond the point."

"You suck Draco!"

"I know, I rule!" The two boys laughed and made there way out of the compartment once the train came to a full stop. Before getting in to Blaze's and his designated carriage, Draco caught a glimpse at a very pale Harry staring at him with unreadable eyes. _**This is going to be an interesting year.**_ Draco thought as he shut the door.


	3. Upon the hours and times of your desire?

_**Upon the hours and times of your desire?**_

_It can't be Draco… no not Draco… this can not be happening! Mom, I love you and all, but right now I have a fiery distaste for you! _

"Harry!" the agitated voice cut threw his brooding thoughts.

"Huh, what?" Harry turned his gaze to the fuming red head sitting next to him, the common room was now deserted and only they were present.

"Mate, I ask for your help, and all you can do is go off brooding over Merlin knows what and ignore me!"

"Sorry, Ron, just… I don't know, I'm just worrying about something."

"What is it? Anything I can help with?"

"No, it is not that important."

"Then listen to my plan will yeah?"

"Okay, go on."

"Thank you, anyways, so I was planning on asking her out to lunch and then ask her what she thinks about our relationship and if all goes well, then I will pop the question at the library, and hide the ring in the book I bought her at Diagon Alley, you know the one she was practically drooling over?"

"Yeah I know which one you are talking about. Are you sure this is not too soon? I mean you two were going out for only about a year."

"Well, officially, yeah, but Harry I had this crush on her for a long time and I know she has too."

"Well the plan seems okay, but what of she says no?"

"Then all is lost and I will hide in the common room like someone I know." Ron shot Harry a pointed glare.

"I have not been hiding!"

"Mate, you have skipped breakfast, lunch, _and_ dinner for two weeks!"

"I have just been busy, this new potions teacher is even harder than Snape, and I'm even starting to miss him. That is how bad it is getting!"

"Yeah, I have been missing that grease bucket too." Silence took place of their words and Harry went back to writing his never-ending essay.

"So who are you avoiding?"

"Seriously Ron, do you have to bring this up now?"

"See you are even getting that bitchy attitude that you get when you are going in to defensive mode!"

"Ron, I'm seriously thinking about murdering you and killing myself at the same time."

"Love you too, mate." Ron finally decided to go to bed an hour later and Harry was free to think. Ron was right, hiding from Malfoy was getting ridiculous. He can't avoid him forever, and he couldn't shake the feeling in his gut that Malfoy knew what was going on. On multiple cases, he caught the blond staring at him in class and Hermione was acting fishy since she ditched Ron and Harry when school started. She was always bad at hiding things, but extremely good at keeping shut. To make matters worse, Harry couldn't shake this feeling of pending doom. He decided to visit the Owlery after the fifteenth failed attempt of sleeping. He walked up the spiraling stairs of the tower, busy in thought and the starry sky, and bumped in to a hurrying figure. Harry landed on his butt and threw his hand behind him to keep him from rolling down the stairs.

"Watch were you are bloody going!" an annoyed voice hissed.  
"S-sorry" The pair stood up and locked eyes for the first time, Green staring into steel gray. Harry nearly slipped again as he backed away in shock, the only thing keeping him balanced was the pale hand that shot out to catch him. Sadly, the movement and overly dramatic pull forced Harry to fall on to of the blond.

"Ah, what the hell Potter?"

"Oh shut it Malfoy, you were the smart arse that pulled me too hard!"

"Well I' pretty sure you can get off now!"

"Hey, you're warm!"

"Yeah, so what?"

"I thought Slytherins were cold blooded!" Harry exclaimed in fake shock as he got off the fuming blond.

"Ha-ha very funny, Potter! I thought all Gryffindors were _wizards_."

"What was that, Malfoy?"

"Oh, nothing." The blond shrugged and made to pass the stiff Gryffindor, but Harry kept his ground.

"Move aside, Potter." Draco hissed at the raven hair, eyes sparkling with amusement in the star light. Harry was suddenly filled with an urge to tackle the blond and bite in to him. The scene even played out in his head. _Whoa, whoa, Harry, gain control._

The blond looked deep into Harry's eyes and seemed to read his thoughts. The seductive blond knew how to tease, oh how did he know how to tease! He brushed up against Harry, his green shirt pressing against Harry's red one, chest pressing against chest. Harry gasped and closed his eyes tightly, trying to suppress the shudder that wanted to go down his spine. Draco leaned his face in close to Harry's, lips nearly brushing.

"I said move, Harry." He whispered the last part in the most seductive voice he could master without laughing, the raven hair finally stepped aside and allowed Malfoy to pass. Seeing as how this was the most fun the Slytherin had in a long time, he couldn't help but drag his hand across Harry's chest as he walked by.  
"That's a good boy." Draco drawled into Harry's ear, breaking his attempts of holding the growing shiver. Draco just smirked and continued his path down. Harry stood there for what felt like hours, just cursing the blond and calling him every awful name he could think of, making a mental note to look up more in the dictionary.

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs when he got back to the dorms. He didn't care if there were students who were still asleep, they need to wake up soon anyways if they wanted breakfast. When the bushy hair didn't emerge as quickly as Harry wanted, he threatened to scream out her darkest secret. At this several nosy students inched closer, but were greatly disappointed when the witch emerged.

"What do you want?" She asked harshly, but clamped her mouth shut when she saw the intense fire in her best friend's eyes.

"We need to talk, now." The two teens walked to a corner in the dorm and the kids who were around the area quickly packed up and went somewhere else. Harry glared at the young witch, searching her face for the answer to the question that he was about to ask. When is search came out fruitless, he sighed dramatically and stared at her dead in the eye and when she tried to lower her gaze, he cupped her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Did you tell Malfoy?"

"I-I-"

"Answer me!" The witch flinched and sighed, defeated.

"Yes. That night I left you and Ron, I went to the library. I had asked Malfoy to show up by note on the train. When I got there, he demanded to know what was going on and I asked if he had a strong feeling for you all of a sudden, he said yes, and then I told him how you were part fairy and because of that, you have a destined partner and that it might be him." When she was done, Harry released his grip and stared at her dumbfounded, and felt his mouth drop. So that is why Malfoy acted the way he did at the Owlery, and that is why he had that sudden urge. _He knows he might be my partner._ A sudden image of the two of them, tangled in the heat of passion, flooded his mind he felt sick to his stomach. He ran to the bathroom and heaved for what felt like forever. All he could think was, _I'm going to be his slave-partner for all eternity._

During his free period, he looked through the book Hermione had given him.

"The moment a Fairy is born, a destined partner will be selected. There have been cases where the destined partner was a friend of the Fairy or someone completely random. The Fairy must find their partner before the third month after their inheritance, or they will literally die from the consuming loneliness.

Once the partner is found, it is the Fairy's job to serve and please the partner. If they do not, the Fairy will face extreme pain and, in sever cases, die. After the birth of the first child, the duty will change and will remain with the partner."

_This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening… _Harry screamed in his head over and over again, he is a guy, how in the world can he get pregnant? And why is it his job to serve Malfoy? Harry flipped through the pages and found a chapter of birth giving. He skimmed the page and had to do a double take on cretin paragraph.

"For male Fairies, their 'hidden wombs' will become active the minute the two partners have intercourse. The child will then tear a whole between the anus and the penis to create a 'vaginal passage.' The hole will close in time after the birth…"

_Tear a hole?_ Harry's stomach somersaulted and he rushed out of the library. After all contents of his stomach were flushed, he went back to cursing out whomever it was that made this happen to him. There really was nothing normal in his life.


	4. I have no precious time at all to spend

_**I have no precious time at all to spend**_

"There you are mate! I have been looking all over the place for you!" Blaise called out to Draco right before he could enter the dining hall.

"So sorry, mom." Draco hissed at him in annoyance, why did he have to tell Blaise where he's going all the time now? It was driving him mad.

"Just don't let it happen again, Drakey!" Blaise said in his best motherly voice. "So where did you go last night?"

"Out, I couldn't sleep."

"Hey, why is Potter staring at you?" Draco peeked at the Gryffindor table and saw that Potter was indeed starring at him. Their eyes locked and Draco couldn't help but smirk, the memories of last night fresh in his mind. The Gryffindor's eyes opened wide like a deer in the headlights and went back to the food in front of him. Torturing Potter, that is all he wanted to do in life, that and maybe get some action. Maybe.

"Okay, spill it. What happened?" Blaise asked in the voice Draco knew only to well; he wanted dirty gossip, with a lot of detail.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Draco picked at some green stuff in front of him, honestly, who created spinach? And why did they have to make it where it looked like vomit after benign cooked?

"Come on Dray! Ever since Golden Boy over there ruined most of Slytherin, there have been zero dirty secrets floating through the air! Just tell me what you did to him, and I will stop bothering you about where you go." The proposal was very appealing to Draco, but Malfoys never make agreements, and they are not starting now.

"I said no Blaise, besides I just ruffled him up a bit. I _am_ sexy you know." And with that, the Ice Prince left for his dorms, also savoring the look of realization making its way on his friends face. Ah, verbal torture. Life is good once more!

"He-he, stupid idiots." Draco muttered he couldn't help it; it just has been _so_ long since anything normal happened to him, and this was how the old days used to be. Suddenly he felt his arm being jerked from his left, and before he could do anything, he was thrown in a dark class room.

"Hey faggot, sucked any since you been here?"

"Or any in the blow hole?"

"Ha, nice one, Ricky." The voices were unfamiliar to Draco, and he found that he couldn't speak. Keeping calm (like all Malfoys!) he reached for his wand slowly, trying to not draw attention from his captors. While the buffoons were laughing it out, Draco wordlessly hexed the two cronies and made a run for it. To his dismay the door was locked. He tried every unlocking spell he knew, nothing. Every explosive spell, no budge, not even a bloody scratch! Draco quickly and cautiously made his way to the idiots. The two continued to float frozen in the air has he searched their pockets for the key. Once he finally found it, he tried the door again, nothing. Tiered of their games, Draco released the two from their hex and cursed them both. The two wiggled and screamed in agony and when Draco thought they had enough, he canceled the spell. The two young wizards looked at him, filled with distaste, but Draco had more important matters to deal with then getting haughty over these two baboons. He pointed to the door and then back at the key in his hand. The teen with black hair, who Draco expected to be the leader, smirked.

"That there key won't work unless one of us here uses it our selves." His partner in crime giggled at his friends wit and tone, Draco on the other hand, found it less amusing. He crossed the room to the kid in a couple of steps, grabbed the front of his robes, and threw him to the chalk board. Before his friend could jump in, Draco froze the twerp. He waited for the black head to get up and crushed him to the wall. He glared at the teen and jerked his head in the direction of the door.

"Like hell I'm letting you out!" the teen smirked and before Draco could react, a spell hit square in the back. He fought to remain awake, but the darkness won in the end.

When Draco opened his eyes, sunlight was streaming threw the dirty glass of the classroom. A strange semll that he was not familiar stung his nostrils and his eyes started to water. He tried to get up from the floor, but his knees gave out and his back screamed from the pain. Draco clenched his jaws and prepared himself for the intense pain. HE jumped up and forced his body to walk normally out. He barley made it to the bathroom before his legs failed again. HE held himself up with the sink and looked in the mirror, his face was abnormally pale and what looked to be a black eye was forming. HE couldn't remember where he got it from; maybe the butt heads did it to him after he passed out, what cowards. He took out his wand and tapped his eye, making the progressing purple stop and back track. Then he washed his face with hit water in till he had a slight pink to his face. He tugged off his shirt and tapped his back with the wand, feeling his muscles relax and the pain turned in to a slight discomforting vibration. He then fixed his shirt and made to leave the restroom when he felt pain somewhere else. Panic surged threw his body, filling his heart with dropping dread. He waved his wand over the spot and continued his way to class. The next time he saw those bastards, they will wish they never messed with him.


	5. Nor Services to do, till you require

I just wanted to thank everyone who commented on my first three chapters! I'm glad some are enjoying this series and I am trying to upload faster! I'm also sorry that the past two stories are a little bit shorter then usual...

_**Nor services to do, till you require**_

Harry's day couldn't drag on any slower. He couldn't sleep the other night due to Malfoy's smirk yesterday in the dinning hall. Then this morning, Harry couldn't help but notice that the Ice Prince was missing. He also noticed that all the classes they had together that morning were missing him. He walked slowly to potions, cursing himself for breaking the promise he made last night. _You idiot! You promised yourself that you wouldn't look for Malfoy today, you promised to ignore him if he was present. Now look at you, you are looking for him _and _worrying about him! Stupid heart, stupid inheritance, stupid person who created destine partners. What would happen if it turned out the partners didn't like each other? Did they think of that? _While mumbling incoherently and glaring at the stone floor, Harry obliviously knocked in to another person. The two both fell on the behinds and glared at each other. Harry couldn't remember ever seeing this kid before. He had midnight black hair and green eyes, almost similar to Harry's, and a pale face that reminded him of Malfoy's. Just the thought of seeing the blond naked forced a blush to his face. _Whoa, how did that happen?_

"Hey watch it, asshole!" The newbie hissed at Harry.

"Excuse me, what was that Mr. Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall asked right behind the startled teen. Harry looked at him with complete shock. Dumbledore?

"Nothing, professor."

"I sure hope so. You may be Albus's nephew, but that does not give you full privileges here. Now go to class, the both of you." Dumbledore's nephew picked himself up and walked away to his next class, and Harry did the same. He decided to question McGonagall on the matter later. Harry just barley made it into the class before the giant grandfather clock in the corner went off.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Almost late again, Potter?" Professor Niasi drawled, making Harry think about Snape. _Man those two would have been perfect for each other. To bad Snape is dead. Oh well, DADA teachers never last more than a year anyway, plus I'm out by the end of this year. _

"Turn to page 394 in your textbooks. I expect a five foot essay by Friday, no exceptions." Niasi smiled as she looked around the room at the groans and frowns.

"But that is the day after tomorrow!" A Hufflepuff girl called out, and everyone in the room knew she regretted it.

"Why, yes. I do believe it is, Ms. Harold. Is there a problem with that?"

"No, Professor Niasi."

"Good. And just in case any of you have forgotten, two nights I am giving you to finish this, count them, that is tonight and tomorrow night. So I suggest you do three feet today, two tomorrow. Unless, of course, you want it due by tomorrow?"

"No, ma'am" the class quickly yelled out. Professor Niasi just smiled and went back to her desk, leaving the students to read the chapter. Three minutes later, the door slammed shut and footsteps hurriedly made their way to a desk. Everyone turned around and Harry spotted the late student. Malfoy was barely taking out his book when Professor Niasi stood next to him. He looked up in to her eyes. They made eye contact for a bit before she slammed a book on top of Malfoy's textbook and whispered something to him. Everyone in the room strained to listen, but before they could hear anything, the professor walked away back to her desk and glared at everyone in till they returned to their studies. Harry decided that after class would be the best time to talk to Malfoy, he had to get his thoughts through the other boy if he ever wanted to sleep again. The class finally came to an end and Harry ran to catch up with Malfoy as he headed for the Slytherin dorms. He grabbed the blond and dragged him into and empty classroom.

"I thought you two would be smarter than pull this shit agai-" Malfoy hissed and turned to face Harry and stopped.

"Who are you talking about?" Harry asked, feeling sort of uneasy. The two Malfoy was talking about were dead meat if they showed their faces around Malfoy again.

"Nothing, Potter. What the hell do you want? I have two essays to do for potions and one of them is due tomorrow."

"Look I'll help you with the essay if you just shut up and hear me out."

"I don't need your help, Potter. But I will listen."

"Fine." Harry took out the book Hermione gave him and handed it to Malfoy. Malfoy skimmed over the cover and flipped through the pages.

"So why am I interested in fairies?"

"Don't play dumb, Hermione already told me that she told you."

"Ah, so the witch decided to tell you herself, ay? Pity, I wanted to see your face."

"Oh, grow up Malfoy, this is serious!" Malfoy stopped flipping and glared at the Gryffindor. Harry suddenly felt a painful shock, but it quickly went away. Malfoy threw the book back to Harry and walked to the door, he turned and Harry noticed he had his usual emotionless mask on.

"You do not know anything about me, yet I know everything about you. IF we are going to be partners, you better wizen up, Potter. And I know all about Fairies." With that, Malfoy left Harry there in the class room, completely dumbfounded.

Later that night, Harry gave up trying to sleep yet again and decided to roam about. HE didn't know where he was going in till the Door of Requirements appeared in front of him. He looked around to make sire no one would follow him and walked in.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"


	6. Nor dare I chide

_**Nor dare I chide the world-without-end hour**_

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Harry took a step back and stared at the midnight haired boy form earlier.

"What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here?" Harry shot back in defense.

"Hey, I was here first, I asked you first, so you answer first!"

"Okay, I just didn't expect a half wit to be able to get in here."

"Hey! For your information I came here last night and left something here."

"Ah that explains why you are here." Harry smirked. Man this guy was dumb!

"Yes, so go and shove i- wait, hey! You tricked me!"

"No… really? I had no idea." Harry rolled his eyes at the fuming teen. Yep, this was getting fun!

"Well I answered you question, so answer mine!"

"I was just walking and came here."

"Why are you not in bed?"

"Can't sleep, again."

"Why?"

"My mind keeps going back to a thought I don't want to remember."

"What's the thought?"

"Oh you know… something that does not concern you." Harry hissed, why did this guy irk him so much?

"Oh, I get it. You are having guy problems." The boy nodded his head in understanding while Harry just stared at him wide eyed. How in Merlin's Beard did he know that?

"No I don't! I _am_ a guy."

"I know. You are having guy issues… like puberty…"

"Oh… I thought you meant something else." Harry dropped his eyes in embarrassment, what has gotten into him?

"So, I am guessing you are gay, don't want people to know about it, and have serious confusing thoughts about our little Mr. Malfoy, correct?" Harry shot his head back up and again, looked at the other teen as if he grew horns and a pig's tail. The boy smirked and crossed the room towards Harry and started to lift his hand. Harry, instinctively, flinched and waited for a blow, but when nothing happened, he unclenched his eyes and stared at a now smiling boy.

"Hi, my name is Leonardo! I am going to be your priest for your wedding whenever it comes!"

"What?"

"So you are Dumbledore's nephew?"

"Yep!" The two teens were sitting on the balcony of the clock tower, starring down at the town of Hogsmade, bathed in all of the moon's glory. Full moons always reminded Harry of Lupine nowadays, and with that, the painful memory of the beautiful son he left behind, Harry's godson.

"So how come you haven't been to Hogwarts sooner?" Harry asked, trying to regain control of his thoughts.

"Oh, I am not a wizard. I have zero magic."

"Oh? And how are you related to Dumbledore anyways?"

"Well, let's just say I am nether human or creature. Just here but not here in a way."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later when the time is right. For now, let's just worry about you and Mr. Malfoy."

"Okay, you have me completely confused now."

"We are all confused, Harry. Now on the topic of Draco! He was attacked last night by a couple of delinquents."

"WHAT? I didn't hear of this!"

"Well, did you ask about it?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then of course you would not have known. I know who the two individuals are, and will handle them personally, you just have to worry about making sure Draco does not go and do something stupid."

"Wait, why do you get to deal with them?"

"One, they marked Draco behind his knee, something that is worse than being raped to a wizard of his standing, and I am the only one who can talk to the person who marked him and get him to remove it. Two, the guy whose idea this all was and the guy who marked him, well, we go back."

"So in all, you are the only one they will listen too without to much of a fight?"

"Correct. Plus I am not very good at stopping people who have their minds set. For instance; if you announced, right now, that you are going to jump off this ledge and kill your self, instead of saying 'no Harry, don't do it! It is not worth it!' I would say 'Okay, can I take your money after you jump and die?' See, I am the one who says go for it."

"Uh, I think I got it. You instigate rather than help."

"Precisely."

"So I talk Malfoy out of killing the two, and you talk them in to removing this mark thing."

"(sigh) Yes, Harry. Do you finally get it yet?"

"Hey, I have lost a week's worth of sleep; my brain is not running as quickly, okay?"

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Oh shut up! So how am I going to get closer to Malfoy when he hates my guts?"

"He doesn't hate your guts, Harry! Don't be silly."

"Oh yeah? The other night in the Owlery, the bastard started using his sexiness against me and refuses to let that down!"

"Did you just seriously just say 'his sexiness'? Dude, you are so gay it is not even funny."

"I did not, shut up you sound gay too!"

"So, at least I do not deny it."

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Harry left the strange boy and stormed off too his dorms. He couldn't believe that guy went on saying he sounded gay! It was not his fault that Malfoy was sort of sexy in his own way…

The next morning, Malfoy, all of a sudden, seemed to be everywhere. In the halls, dinning room, classrooms, staircases, even the bloody bathroom! It wasn't that he was everywhere that bothered Harry though, what _did_ bother him was the raging urge to tackle the blond, drag him in to an empty classroom or stall and kiss him like crazy. By the end of the day, the feelings promoted to wanting to _do _the poor blond right there wherever he happened to be.

"Harry, honestly, can you think with your other head for a few minutes?" Hermione scolded him.

"Hermione? What… did you just… what?"

"Ugh, never mind. It seems we are going to get nothing done today at this rate."

"No, wait, please! I need to figure out what this priest thing is."

"Well if you were listening to me other than drooling at Blondy over there, you would have heard me say what it was about."

"Which is?"

"Harry, I have to go meet Ron for dinner. I'm worried about him… he asked me this really weird question on Saturday and hasn't spoken to me since. Look, all the information is on this page, I'm pretty sure you are capable of reading it yourself. And please, try your best to not drool all over it! Oh and you missed a wet spot… yea right there. Well I'm off, good luck." The young witch left and Harry continued to stare at the irresistible creature a few seats up. _Why Merlin, do you torture me so? What did I do wrong, Karma? Why, oh why me? I already killed the stupid snake thing creature and now I have to put up with this? Why do you high powers hate me?_ Harry whined in his head. He tried to read the words on the page in front of him, but every word, picture, symbol, all turned in to Malfoy. Right before he could give up on the stupid book, he felt a presence behind him. He turnedd and saw Malfoy staring at him, a strange glint in his eyes.

"We need to… talk, Potter. Now." Malfoy looked like he was trying to keep his cool, and the torture written deep in his eyes didn't please him like he thought it would. HE followed the blond in to a near by vacant classroom and Malfoy locked the door and casted a scilencing spell around the room.

"What is it?" Harry asked, all of a sudden feeling cornered and trapped.

"I…I…" Malfoy started but couldn't seem to finish. After staring at the floor for what felt like an eternity, the young Slytherin pounce at Harry. Before the brunet could doge, Malfoy landed gracefully on top of him.

"Just shut up and let me do what I want and no one will get hurt." Malfoy hissed, the strange look that was only a spark in the icy blue eyes now seemed to have spread all over the pale face and Harry could finally recognize the feeling, hunger. The blond's mouth closed in on his and instantly, an odd spark seemed to vibrate through them both. Harry's instincts pushed all reason aside and took over his body. Malfoy probed Harry's lips, wanting access that Harry only too willingly granted. Their tongues entwined and dance together, fighting for dominance yet working together. When time called for air, the blond abandoned Harry's now red and swollen lips and went down his jaw line ending at the collar bone. Harry couldn't stifle the growing moans any longer. The sounds coming from his partly opened mouth seemed to encourage Malfoy and the blond slid a hand under the other boy's shirt. As pale hands traced over tan muscles, their owners entered what they believed to be pure paradise. Before ether could do anything else, the door started to rattle and opened to show Leonardo.

"Well, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." The intruder smiled as he looked down at the two panting and embarrassed teens.


	7. Whilst I, My Sovereign

_**Whilst I, My Sovereign, Watch the Clock for You,**_

The minute the blond could move, he jumped up and ran out of the room. He didn't stop in till his dorm door slammed shut. He jumped on to his bed and tried to catch his breath and replace his deteriorating calm. How could he be so weak? Malfoys never gave into their feelings, especially if they knew it could ruin their reputation, and now-a-days, it is necessary to have a firm grasp on their remaining respect. Draco rolled over and buried his face into his pillow. It was great to feel Potter under him, holding on to him, and moaning for him. _Damn that boy!_ Draco hissed, brining up the image of the intruder. Draco then shot up. That boy, he had the same hair and eyes as the guy from _that _night. It couldn't have been him could it? Even though he did look exactly like him… was it all a trap? Was Potter working with those two idiots? But they were supposed to be mates! Panic pressed against Draco's heart and sanity. This couldn't be happening, the one time he felt loved and loved back, it was all a trick. Was it payback for all those years? True it was fun torturing Potter, but that is because it was the only familiar thing now, before it was just because it was expected of him. Plus, the boy refused to be his friend! Draco was nearly hyperventilating by this point and decided to take a shower, maybe that would help him calm down. While the droplets of warm water, Draco slowly regained control layer by layer. He tucked all the raw nerves he was feeling back in the black void were he threw all troublesome feelings and finished up the shower. He stood in front of the bathroom's mirror and focused on hiding the pain in his eyes, having completed that task, he twisted his face into the familiar emotionless Malfoy face. He walked back to his bed and decided to get some sleep, there was no way he could focus on homework at a time like this.

_He was running through the Forbidden Forest, happiness and joy swelling in his heart and he couldn't help but smile. He finally made it to the meeting place and the beautiful tanned boy was already sitting under one of the great trees, staring at Draco with his amazing emerald eyes, a small smile placed on his flawless face. Draco sprinted the last few steps to the boy and plopped down beside him. _

"_So what did you want to talk about?" Draco asked, his eyes checking Harry out._

"_Well, I didn't want to actually talk." Harry responded. The small smile he had grew in to seductive grin and the teen moved toward Draco, closing the few inches they had apart. The Gryffindor placed his lips lightly on Draco's and after a few seconds, the gentle kiss turned into a ravage, hungry kiss. Draco tried desperately to get away, but the green eyed demon refused to let him get away that easily. _

"_Harry, stop it. You are really hurting!"_

"_Shut up! I don't care. Just keep that preety little trap closed and let me finish."_

"_Who the hell do you think you are?" Draco shouted in his face and tried to claw out of his grip. The Gryffindor closed his jaws on the side of Draco's neck below the ear. Warm blood slowly made its way down Draco's neck and went on to his blond hair. Draco stopped struggling, to shocked and in to much pain to move, to even breathe. He felt Harry's teeth move side to side as if he was trying to chew off a tough piec of meat and then all he could feel was pure pain from were the pother boy bit. He squinted up at Harry and saw a chunk of his own skin in the tanned boy's mouth. Harry swallowed it and smiled down at the blond, his teeth blood red. _

Draco's eye flew open and his body shot up into a sitting position, sweat and tears streaming down his pale face. He ran to the bathroom and vomited what tasted like blood.

Draco walked slowly to the dinning hall, his nerves felt numb and his body seemed to be running on autopilot. It took so much out of him to get up from the cool and comforting floor of the bathroom that he was somewhat shocked that he even made it up to the main hallway. Once he finally made it to the Slytherin table, Blaze was giving him his usual worried face.

"Draco, are you okay? You really don't look to good."

"Yeah I'm fine, just had a really ruff night."

"Oh. Well Potter was looking for you earlier." Potter? Potter was looking for him? An image of crazed green eyes and blood red teeth flashed into his mind and his stomach responded with a somersault.

"Drake, are you sure you are feeling okay? You look really pale."

"Yeah, I just need to… get out of here." Draco ran out of the dinning hall and didn't stop in till he was in the Room of Requirements. He flopped down on the strange couch and clamped his eyes shut, willing the horrible dream away. He forced his protective shell back on and tried to talk some sense in to his over worked brain.

"It was just a dream, just a really weird dream. Potter would never do something like that to another person. He is not some crazy psycho." Draco repeated in till his reactions seemed really moronic. When he was sure he could trust himself to be cool and collect, he made his way to exit the room. Hand on handle, he took a deep breath and turned, nothing.

"Not again!" He moaned out. He tried the handle again, but still nothing. Pissed off, he plopped back down on the couch. _Well, today sucks._ He thought as he stared lazily at the fire. Curious, he tried forcing the door open with magic from where he sat. The door shot the charm right back to him knocking the poor Slytherin to the ground. _Never mind then. _He picked himself up and thought about some food. He heard a popping noise behind him and when he turned, there was a long table filled with food. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all! _As the hours passed, Draco thought of everything he could for entertainment and soon grew bored. He decided sleep would make time go by faster and crawled in to the gold and silver bed.

A door opening woke him from his dreamless sleep, and Draco cautiously looked toward the door. There he saw a student making its way in and closed the door. He held his breath, hoping the intruder would leave soon.

"_Lumos_" Draco saw bright light fill the room and he quickly covered his head. He saw the light shift around before it started coming closer to him. He griped his wand and prepared a hex if the intruder discovered him. The light suddenly turned off once it reached the foot of the bed. The room grew deadly silent and Draco was about to peek from the blanket to see were the other person was before the blankets were thrown off of him. The room turned bright as if the lights were turned on and Draco looked up to see the two teens who kidnapped him, the boy who walked in on Potter and him, and Potter himself. As Draco stared at the four boys, something clicked in his head. If Potter was working with these people and if they saw what they were about to do… that must mean that they are here to… Draco's heart dropped and panic started to spread through his body. 


	8. Nor Think the Bitterness of Absence Sour

_**Nor Think the Bitterness of Absence Sour**_

Harry froze when he saw the panic stricken blond. "Malfoy? What are you-"

"Hey Blondy! How's ya knee doin'?" The black haired goon Leonardo introduced to Harry earlier. Harry's blood boiled when he saw Malfoy flinch and remorse crept into his usual emotionless eyes.

"Shut it, Nick." Leonardo warned as he sensed Potter's killer intent grow stronger the more his idiotic brother laughed. He moved his neon green eyes that seemed to glow in the light of the room back to the stunned boy on the bed. "Are you okay Mr. Malfoy?"

"W-what do you want?" He asked hoarsely, his terrified and hot blue eyes never left Nick's form.

"We are here to remove the mark from your knee that my dear brother so kindly gave you." Leonardo shot Nick a death glare and received a sheepish shrug.

"What? You know I can't stand Malfoys." Leonardo rolled his eyes and Harry sat on the bed next to Malfoy who tensed almost immediately.

"It's okay Draco." Harry said soothingly carefully reaching out hand, and caressed the pale cheek. Malfoy looked at him with shock and then narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Why are you being nice?" He asked, blue irises flickering from boy to boy.

"'Cause I like you, idiot." Harry rolled his eyes. Malfoy was about to responded when Leonardo interrupted.

"Not to break the interesting awkwardness, but we must really hurry up before someone comes in too." With that he nodded his head at Harry who sighed. Harry grabbed Malfoy's wrists and pushed him face first into the mattress as gently as he could.

"What in bloody Hell's name do you think you are doing, Potter?" He spat out Harry's name as he struggled.

"Calm down, Draco. We just need a clear shot at the mark, we won't do anything bad." Harry explained in Draco's ear making the blonde shiver. Draco slowly calmed but still kept his muscles tensed, ready to fight again if it came down to it.

"This will hurt." Leonardo said lifting Draco's pants leg, and pressed the tip of his wand to the mark before the blond could protest. Draco bit his lips against the sudden pain and arched his back trying to pull his leg away. Harry held him down, halfway on him, and whispered comforting words in his ear.

"Nick." Leonardo called his twin. Nick took out his wand and also placed its tip next to Leonardo's. Draco howled in pain, tears starting to sting his eyes.

"_Nota__superior__procul_!" They said together, and the black owl crest of the Dombledor Family slowly began to return in to the wands. Draco was screaming so hard, no sound came out, and when the end neared, he blacked out. Harry rolled his love over, and picked him up bridal style.

"He will be okay, right?" He asked Leonardo still looking down on the angelic face that rested on his shoulder.

"Of course, and I doubt he will remember anything." Leonardo pocketed his wand, and threw his brother against the wall. Nick's little friend was about to jump on and beat the living crap out of Leonardo, but froze when the room filled with murderous intent that seemed to leak off the two brothers as they glared at each other. Harry didn't want any part of the fight and announced his leaving. Nick's friend nodded and followed Harry out as the twins began punching, kicking, screaming, and scratching each other relentlessly.

Harry walked down the halls toward the hospital wing when McGonagall stopped.

"Mr. Potter, it is after hours. What are you doing wandering the halls?" She saw Malfoy and paled "Harry, you didn't-"

"No, Professor. It was Leonardo and Nick. They were removing a mark Nick placed on Draco a day or so ago."

"Draco? Nick? Leonardo? What…?" McGonagall looked at him with wide and confused eyes her mouth gapping like a fish out of water. Harry was thrown off for a few seconds at the unusual sight, and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Professor, not to be rude, but I need to get him to Madame Pomfrey."

"Of course. But Mr. Potter, before you go, tell me where I may find Mister and Mister Dumbledore?"

"Room of Requirements." Harry called as he continued his hurried way to the infirmary.

Harry sat and watched the sleeping blond holding his hand on top of the scratchy white sheets of a hospital bed in the enormous room for most of the night, and slept with his chin resting on his chest. Their hands never separated. The sun began to rise, and Madame Pomfrey's stirred Harry from his slumber for class. Harry made her swear that she will get him once Draco began to wake before going down to potions. He nodded his head to Hermione and Ron as he walked into the gloomy room, and took a seat next to Neville. The class finished and Harry waited for Ron and Hermionie. "So how did the date go?" He asked when they came within ear shot. Hermionie blushed and Ron gave him thumbs up.

"It went great, mate!" Ron wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder, and grinned a grin that nearly broke his face in half. Hermionie smiled and showed Harry the glittering blue diamond set into a white gold ring. Harry smiled and nodded his approval "Blue diamond, those are rare. Where did you get it Ron?"

"Jenny took me to one of her favorite jewelry stores in London, and when I saw it I had to buy it."

"Aw, Ron!" Hermionie hugged him, and the sneaky redhead winked at Harry.

'Diary?' Harry mouthed and Ron nodded. Harry shook his head, smiling. "Well, I'll leave you two to your personal time. I need to check on something." He waved goodbye to them and nearly sprinted to thee infirmary. He opened the heavy oak doors and saw Draco starting to stir. He looked around to make sure they were alone, and quickly made his way to the bed. Draco groaned while Harry took his hand. Harry kissed it softly which made Draco's eyes fly open. Draco sat up, pulling his hand away from Harry.

"What are you doing?" The blond hissed, moving as far away from Harry as the bed allowed. Harry's heart seemed to drop a little at Draco's reaction as he sat down on the chair next to his bed.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked masking his hurt.

"Fine, why am I in here? What did you do, Potter?" Draco hissed, glaring daggers at Harry.

"I guess you don't remember anything." Harry sighed and stood, "Just wanted to see that you were better. Bye." He turned on his heel and left forcing down tears.


	9. When You Have Bid Your Servant Once Adeu

**When You Have Bid Your Servant Once Adieu**

Draco continued glaring at the back of Potter's robes as he made his way out of the infirmary. Once the doors were securely closed, he lied back into his pillow, wiping his violated hand on the sheets. He felt kind of bad that he faked ignorance with Harry, but he needed to be alone. He couldn't remember what the pain felt like last night, but he could remember it felt really bad, then he woke up in the hospital wing with Harry kissing his hand as if they were a married couple! Of course he was going to react badly to the unexpected gesture. Madame Pomfrey came out and handed him some gross potion before sending him back. As he walked down the corridors, he felt a strong wave of emotion pass through him. He placed a steadying hand on the cool brick wall and leaned against it while holding his heart as if he was experiencing a heart attack. Tears stung his eyes and disgraced his cheeks with their salty tracks. He quickly regained composure and hurried in the direction his gut pulled him to. Draco walked by a few classroom doors before the intensity of the pain coursing through him doubled outside the old charms classroom. The blond drew a careful breath and walked into the dark room. At first, the room looked deserted, dust lay on the desks undisturbed and the strong smell of abandonment assaulted Draco's nostrils. He closed the door quietly behind him and listened intently. After a few seconds, the unmistakable sniffles of someone crying confirmed that Malfoy was indeed not alone. He silently walked up the aisle of desks and looked over the teacher's pedestal to find a silently crying Potter tightened in to a ball. The sight sent a pang through the blond heart and he quietly moved to Potter's side. When the brunet refused to look up or give any sign of recognition, Malfoy sat on the dusty cobblestone and wrapped and arm around the shaking teens shoulder. He felt Harry's muscles tense and gave a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry." The apology finally forced Wonder Boy to look at him.

"What?"

"Are you deaf? I said sorry." Malfoy said impatiently.

"Why?"

"I lied. Well sort of. Waking up in the infirmary was a shock, but I remember what happened last night. I just wanted you to leave so I lied." Draco turned his head away from Harry and studied the grim covered wall. He could feel Harry's eyes on him and couldn't help glancing his way.

"What?" Malfoy hissed, uncomfortable as it was to actually _apologize_, having those damned vibrant green eyes staring at him just made matters even worse for the struggling teen. After a good long awkward silence, Harry finally asked the question both felt floating in the empty, dusty air.

"Do you like me?" Malfoy turned his face to look Harry fully in the eye.

"I apologized for the first time and it was directed at you, allowed you to pin me down on a bed, attacked you in an empty classroom and nearly raped you, seduced you in the Owlery, and could not stop thoughts about you since summer. What the bloody hell do you think?" He hissed, his eyes sparkling with annoyance in the dim lighting. Harry looked away, but Draco could see the slight smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. Draco sighed once again and stood.

"Come on stupid Griffindor, I want to go somewhere." He held a hand out for Potter to take.

"Where?"

"You'll see. Now hurry the hell up, slave." With that, Draco turned on his heel, robes flapping around him, and marched out the door.


	10. Nor Dare I Question

**Nor Dare I Question with My Jealous Thought**

Harry quickly stood and followed the fast moving teen. He could not get the idea that Malfoy actually liked him through his brain. Of course he knew it, the blonde's actions made it very clear, but the fact that Malfoy actually, somewhat, admitted it made him giddy.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked again when he caught up.

"You will see, just be patient." Draco stopped at the corner of a hallway and glanced around to make sure no one would see them or follow them before moving again. "Hurry up would you?" He called over his shoulder at the slow moving Brunet.

"Why are you walking so fast?" Harry called back quickening his step to match Draco's.

"I don't want anyone to see us together, let alone follow us." Draco snorted as if it were obvious.

"Okay, we are going to need to work on that snotty attitude, Malfoy." Harry grumbled and sighed dramatically when he saw the blonde roll his eyes. They passed the ever moving staircases and walked out of the castle. As they passed Hagrid's warm and welcoming hut, Harry had flashbacks to the time when he thought he would never see the friendly giant again, let alone experience the warmth of the small cottage. Draco led him into the dark shadows of the Forbidden Forest and more memories floated up.

"Why are you taking me through here? I thought this place scared you." Harry asked, honestly confused.

"Sacred? Me, Draco Malfoy, scared? Ha!"

"Oh, brave are you? What about first year when you nearly jumped into my arms when we came across that hooded figure?"

"First of all, it was drinking unicorn blood, who the hell wouldn't get jumpy with that unexpected scene, especially when they are only eleven? And secondly, shut up!" Harry chuckled at the flushed Draco before him. He could get used to this. After some time, Malfoy finally came to a stop at a small clearing that looked almost exactly like the one Harry died in the night of Voldemort's defeat. The only missing thing was the fire pit and masked figures.

"Why are we here?" Harry asked, a little uncomfortable and on alert.

"It's my favorite spot." Draco smiled and Harry did a double take.

"Did you just _smile_?"

"Yeah, I have been doing that a lot lately." Draco sighed and sat under a great fir tree and patted the ground next to him. "Come, join me." Harry smirked and sat by his side. He leaned back against the cool trunk and closed his eyes, taking in the fresh pine smell of the forest.

"You know, a little further up there is a stream that the Thestrals hang out at." Harry opened his eyes to look at Draco, who looked back confused.

"Thestrals? What are those?"

"They are these fleshless winged horses that only people who have seen death can see. They are the ones that pull the carriages."

"You're lying."

"No really, follow me." Harry said standing and offered his hand like Malfoy did for him back in the classroom. Draco stared at it for awhile before finally grabbing it, but instead of letting go, Harry entwined their fingers and pulled him in the direction of the stream. Draco looked down at the clasped hands and tried to pull his free.

"You can let go, Potter."

"What if I don't want to?"

"What if I break your nose?"

"I'll turn you into a ferret."

"Then I'll hex you with pimples." Harry chuckled but still refused to let go, and Draco gave up his attempts to pull them apart.

When they got down to the small, babbling brook, Harry pulled out his wand and summoned some raw mutton. He handed the bloody meat to the repulsed Slytherin and carefully made his way to a herd of Thestrals. A small foal made its way to Harry, he extended a bit of the sheep and it picked at it with its beak. Behind him, Harry heard Malfoy gasp and smiled softly. When Harry failed to offer the baby any more meat, it walked up to Malfoy and nudged his hips with its head. Draco looked up at Harry with slight panic, and Harry almost burst out laughing. He couldn't blame Malfoy entirely for not trusting wild creatures after what happened with Buckbeak, but then again it _was_ Draco's fault for not listening. Harry moved behind Draco and took the meat away from him. He then took off a small piece and handed it back to the startled blonde.

"Just hold your hand out like this, and don't flinch."

"But what if it bites me?"

"It won't." Malfoy studied Harry's face for a bit before turning back to the black creature. He slowly extended his arm, but flinched back when the head moved to grab the meat. Harry chuckled softly and took Draco's hand in his and held it out to the foal. The beak closed carefully around the meat and gobbled it down without hesitation. Draco smiled widely.

"I did it! And it didn't even attack me!" Harry smiled too when he saw the childish like wonder in Malfoy's eyes as he tore another piece of meat off and threw it up in the air, squealing with joy when the horse caught in the air.

"So what did your parents say?" Harry asked looking up at Draco form his lap under a dark green pine tree a few feet away from the grazing herd.

"About what?" Draco asked, stroking his dark hair.

"About you being gay." Harry regretted the question when he felt Draco grow rigid.

"They were not too happy." Draco responded quickly, avoiding Harry's eyes. Harry sat up, curious.

"What did they do?"

"Well, father first slapped me around with his cane for awhile," he lifted his shirt to show the long blue/black bruises crisscrossing along his ivory torso that were just barely beginning to yellow, "and has not spoken to me since. My mother was shocked; she has not said a word or looked at anyone for months."

Harry gritted his teeth when he saw the physical and emotional wounds on his new beloved. Controlling his fast growing disgust, he calmly asked "How did they find out?"

"Well, that slut Pansy and her father came to visit us after they were released from court. She and I were in my room when she tried to snog me. I pushed her away from me, and she tried to pounce. I then screamed at her to let me go and explained that I only like guys. She moved away, disgusted and I have not heard from her since. The next day, the whole community heard about it, and a few weeks latter it became headline news." Draco looked Harry straight in the eye with indifference, making Harry uneasy. Either Draco was trying to play cool, or it did not bother him. He hoped he was just trying to be strong.

"How are things with Slytherin after the incident?"

"Well as you can already tell, there is not a lot left. Most are either dead, in jail, or in hiding. There is not many who have the will power to taunt. They just don't care."

"Interesting…" Harry watched the Thestrals for a little bit longer before gaining the courage to cock his head and softly kiss Draco on the cheek. At first the blond just stared at him and Harry began to wonder if he was moving too fast before the other boy's lips locked with his hungrily. Harry moaned softly at the intensity and Draco nibbled his lower lip gently. Harry's lips almost immediately parted and Harry felt Draco's tongue drift easily in. _He is not new to this_ Harry realized as Draco explored the cave of Harry's mouth with expert ease. Harry lifted his hands and entwined his fingers in the silky platinum hair, pressing his body against Draco's to deepen the kiss. Draco pushed Harry to the ground slowly; his own hands brushed down Harry's body and slipped under his shirt. Harry gasped softly at the sudden cold contact and Draco couldn't help but smile at the sight under him. Harry's original messy hair was even messier with grass sticking here and there from it. His lips were red and swollen, gold skin flushed and emerald eyes filled with lust and hunger.

"What are you staring at?" Harry panted, embarrassment sticking to each word.

"At this beautiful creature before me."

"Corniness does not suit you."

"Harry, stop talking." Draco kissed the Gryffindor before he could retort. Harry glared at him softly before melting right back into their kiss. After several minutes of kissing, the two separated when a large Thestral's head intervened. It looked at the two teens with its milky white eyes, almost as if it were giving them a lecture, or just glaring at them, and walked away, its tail whipping from side to side in a No-No fashion. The two looked at each other before laughing at the absurdity.

"We should start heading back." Harry announced, standing. Draco also stood and entwined their fingers again.

"Yeah."

Hermione and Ron were sitting together on the couch in front of the roaring fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, Ron's arm was around Hermione's shoulders as her bushy head rested upon his now-muscular shoulder, when their best friend came skipping in. Ron watched him, a frown tugging at his lips while Hermione grinned knowingly.

"Mate, are you feeling alright?" Ron called, pulling Harry back from his endless daydreaming.

"Me? Yeah, fantastic actually!" Harry smiled widely and swiftly glided over to his buds.

"Have a good time?" Hermione asked, a soft giggle chasing after the question.

"Brilliant! We went into the forest and saw the Thestrals together."

"Good time? We? What are you two talking about?" Ron asked, perking at the word choices. Harry stared at Hermione with half-wide eyes 'You haven't told him?' his eyes asked, 'No' the soft brown replied with guilt. Harry coughed, worry twisted his bowels, dried his throat, and his mind was drowned in endless questions and scenarios. _Will he be okay with me being gay? If I tell him now, will he accept me with open arms or stare at me with uncomfortable disgust? What about Draco? Will he swallow his grudge and support me or will I lose my best mate? _

"-arry? Harry!" Ron's concerned and irritated voice saved him from his thoughts.

"I- I- uh-"

"What he means is that, um, well you see there is this- person that has, uh, caught his- how do you say- eye or interest?"

"Harry, why haven't you told me? Who is the lucky girl?" Ron leaned forward, now excited and starved for gossip.

"I-I wasn't sure if you would approve." Harry looked down at the elaborate red and gold carpet, his tear filled hazel eyes following the elegant curved design.

"Approve? What are you going on about?" Ron asked confusion and hurt obvious on his rigid body. Harry was his best friend, his brother from another mother, why wouldn't he approve of Harry's new crush?

"Well, first, it- it's not a- a girl." Harry's body grew even tenser as silence followed the statement. He glanced warily at the red head and regretted it. Ron was staring at him intently, denial written in every dark freckle. "Not a girl?" Ron's voice cracked but remained serious. Harry quickly dropped his gaze and nodded silently, his heart threatening to burst out of his protective ribcage and fly out the window. Harry heard Ron inhale deeply and stand.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, but he ignored her.

"Who?" Harry looked up but did not meet the fiery gaze. "Who?" Ron repeated intensely.

"D-Draco." All Harry heard was Hermione's sharp squeal of surprise before a fast moving force knocked Harry to the carpet, dark crimson bleeding into the bright red. Harry lied there, stunned, when he felt something knock the air out of him. His body instinctively curled around Ron's foot as he removed it for another strike. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's waist, her warm tears soaking through his shirt.  
"Ron, stop it! He's your friend!" Ron turned on her, and she backed away, the murderous glare in her loves eyes nearly turned her into stone.

"Friend? Friend! What kind of _friend_ goes behind your back? What kind of _friend_ snogs the enemy? And what kind of girlfriend keeps secrets?" The last comment made Hermione freeze. She could not respond, the silence confirming Ron's theory. "That's what I thought." He spat and walked away. Hermione flinched when she heard the door to the boys dorm slam shut. Her feet moved by themselves toward Harry, who was silently sobbing. He felt Hermione's arms around him, but he didn't look up. The pain of his broken jaw and ruptured spleen were just silent throbs compared to the horrible wrenching pain of his heart. He felt it die, bit by bit. He didn't know how long Hermione knelt there by him before she forced him to uncurl from his fetal position and called for Madam Pomfrey to come and fetch him.

Harry stared at the ceiling with indifferent and empty eyes. Madame Pomfrey glanced at the expressionless hazel as her wand slowly glided down his body, fixing the broken jaw, spleen, and rib. The eyes are what frightened her most though. Physical injuries could be healed with time, potions, and magic. But emotions could not. She knew that a deep and bleeding gash was deep in Harry's heart a gash so extreme that even the scar couldn't help much. Just keep him from dying. Once the corrections were made, she forced _Ignis Medendi _potion down his throat, made him comfortable, and watched him intently from across the room. He did not move for so long that if it were not for the slow steady rise and fall of the ghostly white sheets, she would have thought he was dead. All night Harry remained like that, memories of the good times with Ron flashed through his mind. Their first meeting on the train, their adventure through the Chamber of Secrets, learning about the truth of Sirius Black, their fight about the Tri Wizarding Tournament, the battle at the Ministry of Magic, their pact after Dumbledore's funeral, their journey to find the horcruxes and fight against Voldemort, the feeling of kinship on and off the quiddich field. How can Ron disown all those times? All those memories and sacrifices? Was Harry's love life that disgusting and immoral? He sighed as his mind cringed deeper into the darkness, leaving behind an empty shell of what was once the great Harry Potter.

Draco stayed by Harry's side as soon as Madame Pomfrey summoned him. Thankfully the school was starting Winter break so he could stay by his beloved for as long as he wanted. He stroked Harry's hand softly again and again. Spoke soothing words in his ear and kissed his lips lovingly, all to no avail. Harry remained stone-faced. His eyes empty voids leading to only darkness and despair. He only moved when Madame Pomfrey rolled him over to avoid bed sores. As days came and went, Draco found a deep glowing hatred forming in his heart. What was so special about the Weasel? He was just a poor red head blood traitor, an imbecile that would destroy anything regardless of whoever is involved. Take his dearest Harry as exhibit A. It was not just Ron who got under his skin, but this hollow shell that was lying in front of him. How dare Potter act like this when he's around! Many people would die for this opportunity, for this moment, and all Potter can do is cry inwardly over a stupid wizard! _What_ _does Ron matter? Really!_ He repeated in his mind, _I'm here sitting like a lover about to lose his only soul mate, whispering soothing words, holding his hand, and all he can do to repay me is lie there and think about Weasel. He can't even look at me! I'm the one who loves him; I'm the one who will do anything for him! I should be the only one that makes Harry feel like this!_ Draco didn't know what motivated him to leave Harry's bedside one Thursday afternoon and hunt down that red head rodent. Maybe it was the hurt, maybe it was jealousy, or maybe it was both. Either way, the minute he found Ron waving good-bye to Dean, the furious broken blond marched straight up to him and gave him a left hook that he would forever have nightmares about. Ron was so shocked by the sudden assault that he just stared dumbly at the fuming Slytherin.

"You, you brainless _insect_!" Draco hissed in his face and kneed him in the gut. He grinned with murderous intent as the red head slumped to the cobblestone floor. He grabbed the boy by the hair and grunted when he felt knuckles meet his side. He stumbled back, his glare reflecting back at him through his rival's eyes.

"You git!" Ron flared back and charged. Draco quickly sidestepped and slammed the side of his palm into the back of Ron's neck. Ron groaned at the pain, but regained his composure. He grabbed the hand before it could retreat and forced Draco into a head lock. Draco calmly squashed Ron's foot with his heel and crippled him wait a thrust of his elbow. Ron released him and stared at him with pure hatred. They stood facing each other; body's arched in defense and pain, panting heavily.

"You ruined him." Draco growled, anger radiating off of him in thick waves of heat.

"Good. The fairy deserves it!"

"How did he deserve it? It was not his choice to be the blood line of Faeries!" Ron was caught off guard for a millisecond; confusion flickered through his eyes before he shifted back to a defensive state.

"What are you going on about, ferret?"

"What do you mean what do I mean? It is not Harry's fault that his mother was a descendent of royal Faeries and that he had to be the unlucky male! It was not his choice that he has to fall in love with a male because that is tradition! It is not his decision to date his childhood enemy or else he will die!" Ron stared at the blond as if he grew horns and a pig's tail.

"Fairy? Are you trying to convince me that the only reason Harry is dating you is because he is a goddamn fairy? Your even more of a crack job then I thought Malfoy!" Draco barred his teeth, the disrespect snapping his last string of patients. A lightning fast move and gesture of his wand sent the red head flying across the room and crashing into armor after armor that lined the walls of the hall.

Harry was still awake when he heard a familiar groan of agony. His mind slammed back into his cavernous skull and his eyes flickered to the door. Floating in the air a few centimeters away from Madam Pomfrey's wand was a withering Ron. Harry stared at them as they drew closer and noticed a third person following from behind, platinum blond head lowered in guilt and anger.

"Draco?" Harry whispered his throat dry from lack of use. The head snapped up and icy hurt filled blue eyes met his curious hazel. Draco stomped toward him and gave him a hard open palm slap across the face. The sound of contact bounced off the walls and seemed to have left the whole castle quiet.

"Now you wake up! After days and days of me sitting next to your bed, day in and day out, stroking your hand and whispering in your ear with no response, and you only decide to wake up to the groaning of that, that, _rodent_!" Tears filled his eyes and choked his words. Harry stared at him in shock.

"Dray, I-" The glare Harry received the minute he opened his mouth silenced him immediately.

"Don't you Dray me! Do you know how worried Madame Pomfrey was? Hermione? _Me?_ Oh, wait, that is right. You only care about you precious _Ron._" A tear escaped and slid down the elegant pale face. Draco turned quickly, but Harry saw it.

"Draco, I-"

"Save it." Draco hissed and walked out. Harry looked at Madame Pomfrey. The witch settled Ron in and went up to him.

"What happened?" Harry asked, his voice sounding off in the last remnants of Draco's booming voice.

"Jealousy" was the only response he received.

"Is it true?" Ron's voice pierced the uncomfortable dark silence.

"Is what true?" Harry's annoyed voice nearly mimicked his feelings. Draco was right, Ron is not a true friend if he can't even except him the way he was.

"About you being a Fairy?"

"Yes." Harry heard bed sheets shuffling in Ron's bed and stole a glance at him. Ron was sitting upright and staring at him fully, a small grin on his face.

"Well this changes everything! You're not really gay, it's just a phase." Harry's blood slowly boiled at the statement, what does it matter? Gay is gay.

"What are you talking about, Ron?"

"I'm saying that you're not a cocksucker!" Ron laughed with relief and Harry stayed stone silent.

"And you're not betraying us, that git Malfoy is just taking advantage of that knowledge, but why…?" Ron mumbled to himself. Harry also sat up and glared at his once friend, how could he insult his boyfriend in_ front_ of him.

"Ron, I don't think Malfoy is planning any-"

"Sure he his! Harry, Malfoy is a fag, he feels abnormal things and thinks abnormal things, hell he is just plain abnormal! Wait that's it! He wants your ass that badly, probably that he is tricking you into believing that you and he are soul mates. Now things are starting to make sen-"

"Ron! Shut up!" Harry growled, his boiling point being reached. "I'm sorry that I'm gay, but I am. It is not just fairy blood or a phrase, it is just _me_, and if you, of all people, cannot accept that, then maybe we are not as close as I thought we were. You can break my bones, rupture my spleen, but if you say another word about Draco again, I will tear you from limb to bloody limb and feed you to the Thestrals!" Harry hissed and got out of the bed, wobbling from the lack of using his legs for a week and a half, and marched out.

Harry stormed through the empty halls, steaming as thoughts of hatred flowed through his brain. _Can't believe I thought _he_ was my friend! Of all the stupid things he has done and all the stuff I have put up with, this is his all-time-low!_ Harry was close to the fifth floor when he heard soft music playing from the direction the Golden Trio had met Fluffy in first year. Harry cautiously neared the door and turned the handle, surprised to find it unlocked. He softly pushed it opened and peered inside the empty room. Standing on the trap door that leads to the testing rooms below was a dark figure playing a violin. Harry paused as he recognized the melody, though could not place it. It was almost as if he heard it in a dream, or an early memory. The figure didn't seem to have seen or heard him, so Harry silently crouched by the small gap and closed his eyes, allowing the soothing music carry his thoughts and tensions far away where they could no longer bother him. All too soon, the song ended and the figure moved. Harry gasped when the light hit pale flesh and steel grey eyes, "Draco?" Draco tensed when he heard his name. He looked around and noticed the door was open a crack. He walked swiftly over and pushed it open to reveal a shocked Harry. _Oh that is just great, the one person I do not need to see right now._ Draco's jaw clenched visibly and the slender body began to trun away before Harry's gentle but firm hand grabbed his arm. "Draco, wait, please."

"I do not want to talk to you right now Harry." The moody blond grumbled glaring at the restricting hand.

"I understand that, but please hear me out-"

"Why should I? And besides, I'm sure you are dying to run back to your little _Ron-sey_." Malfoy hissed in a mocking tone. The fire blazing in the Ice Prince's eyes froze Harry.

"Fuck Ron."

"What was that?" Draco asked, staring at the brunet.

"You heard me. Ron is a big fat stupid git and why the hell his betrayal surprised me and bothered me so much, I will never know. But I love you and I feel awful, and I'm sorry. I understand if you do not forgive me right now… but please, I love you." Harry's hazel eyes seemed to look into Draco's soul and Draco couldn't resist. The pleading pain in the emerald green was too much. Draco pulled Harry close to him and kissed him with so much passion, he felt Harry's knees buckle. A pale hand on his back was all the kept him from falling and breaking the kiss. Draco pressed him against the wall for better support. "I love you." Harry whispered when they broke the kiss for air. Draco smiled,

"And I-"

"There you are Harry!"


	11. Where You May Be or Your Affairs Suppose

**(A/N: This chapter does contain some sexual content if no likey or too "innocent" please skip the starred part and read the last sentence **** remember:**

**It's a Psychedelic Experience ****)**

**Where You May Be or Your Affairs Suppose**

Harry and Draco jumped as footsteps neared them. They squinted into the darkness and saw Ron stand there awkwardly. Draco sighed and moved away to grab his violin case while Harry glared at his ex-friend.

"What do you want now?" He asked curtly as Ron looked down and shuffled his feet nervously.

"I-I was thinking…" He hesitated and Harry snorted.

"You, think? Hope you didn't hurt your brain too badly." Ron visibly flinched at the hostility in his friends words.

"I-I just wanted to tell you…" Ron mumbled and Harry rolled his eyes.

"If you are going to say anything, speak up." Ron muttered something and Harry leaned forward, "What was that?"

"I said I care for you." Ron looked into his best friend's piercing emerald eyes. The pain that flared in them a few nights ago had haunted the red head ever since and it was only until a few minutes ago that he had realized how much Harry's friendship was to him. If it meant he needed to accept him liking boys and snog the only male that had made his life hell, be it.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, clearly caught off guard.

"I mean I care for you too much to let something like this tear us apart. Your friendship means a lot to me and I cannot bear to see that end just because of my grudges and phobias. I mean you have been my best mate for eight years and you have never tried anything on me. Why should I be afraid that would change after you came out to me? I want you to be happy, so if that means watching you with fer- I mean Malfoy, then fine. I guess what I am trying to say was sorry for acting like an ass. Will you forgive me?" Ron looked at Harry, brown eyes pleading. Harry just stared at him.

"You _attacked_ me Ron, you _broke_ bones! True, those heal, but Ron you _hurt_ me. Emotionally and physically, yet you expect me to forgive you just like that just because you finally had an epiphany that our friendship was actually worth something?" Ron cringed again and looked down, tears in his eyes. Harry's were burning with hatred and pain. Harry pulled his arm back, intending to punch the red head to near death before Draco swiftly stopped him.

"Don't." Draco whispered soothingly in his ear, "You'll regret it later." Draco then moved to Ron's side.

"Look, the twerp was obviously sorry and if he actually bothered to say my name correctly for your sake, that's shows something." Ron looked at the snake, taken aback that he was taking his side.

"Don't look at me like that, I still don't like you." Draco scrunched his nose in disgust but continued, "Give him another chance before you fully toss him in the garbage. Besides, payback was so much better." Draco smirked evilly and Ron shivered. Harry switched his gaze between the two, thinking, and sighed.

"Fine, I'll give Ron another chance. But," Harry interjected as Ron looked up smiling "I still do not forgive you, one mistake and our friendship was over, got it?" Ron nodded eagerly.

"And you also have to do whatever I want until I forgive you." Harry added smirking mischievously. Draco chuckled when Ron grew pale.

"Now leave us alone and get back to the infirmary, you're starting to bleed again." Ron sighed and nodded. He turned and walked out of the room. Harry sighed and shook his head, leaning back against the cool stone. Draco wrapped his arms around him, almost feeling the fatigue his lover was showing, and pulled him close.  
"I hate this." Harry mumbled into Draco's robes.

"Hate what?"

"How things are turning out. I mean I love being with you and all, but at what costs? I'm losing my friends, losing my stamina, and losing my sanity." Draco forced himself to stay normal when he heard the words.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked calmly, refusing to add to Harry's worries.

"I mean everything was normal before we got together. _I _was normal; my relationship with my friend's was better, hell I would still like _girls_. Then I got this stupid heritage and now I must bond with you by force. It's just not fair, you know?" Draco's jaw clenched.

"Come Harry, you are about to fall asleep. Let's get you to bed." Harry nodded and allowed Draco to pick him up and carry him back to the hospital wing, the entire time emphasizing how life was not fair, how he hated that he had to bond with Draco, how it sucked that this ruined both of their lives. Draco finally made it to the infirmary and placed Harry gently on his bed.

"Don't you hate it too?" Harry asked him before quickly slipping into the dark world of unconsciousness. Draco drew a chair up to the bed and sat down, watching Harry. He carefully moved the boy's dark hair out of his face and rubbed his forehead, just above the lightning scar.

"No," He whispered, "I don't. As long as I have you, I do not care how this destroys my life. I love you too much to let it bother me." He sighed and kissed him softly. "I have never felt happy until now. Even if you do not feel the same way, I will always be there for you, no matter what happens." Draco leaned back and watched over Harry for a few more hours before he drifted to sleep in the old uncomfortable chair. From the doorway, a shadow watched the scene, a small smile on its lips.

"This will be fun." It whispered dark, airy voice before disappearing into the torch light.

The next morning, Harry rolled over and opened his eyes to see a blurry outline of someone sitting in a chair next to him. He reached out to grab his glasses off the bedside table and shoved them on to see Draco dead asleep. It was only then that he noticed the dark circles under his long eyelashes. He frowned with guilt as he remembered what Draco said about staying with him since the fight with Ron. Harry sighed, sitting up while trying to gather his thoughts and memories. The last thing he could honestly remember was telling Ron to leave Draco and him alone. Harry sighed and looked over at the next bed, catching a glimpse of a little wwasp of ginger hair. The sight of it made him sick. He could never look at Ron the same anymore. To think he thought he knew him inside and out. Harry landed his gaze back to the sleeping boy in the old wooden chair. Quietly moving out of bed, the Gryffindor walked over to him and carefully picked him up, amazed at how light he was, and softly dropped him on the soft bed and crawled in next to him, molding his body to match the curves of Draco's as he rested his head on the boney chest. He closed his eyes as he concentrated on the steady heartbeat of his lover, thinking about all the things that he would do to continue hearing the comforting rhythm when Draco softly woke. The tired teen looked down at the boy, confused, but craned his neck never the less and kissed him softly on the head.

"Morning." He grumbled softly and Harry smiled at him.

"Morning, what happened last night?" Harry asked with his chin on Draco's chest.

"What do you mean?" Draco cocked his head to the side, soft confusion tugging at his sharp facial features.

"All I remember was telling Ron to go away after he apologized. Did I faint?"

"Wait, you do not remember me carrying you here?"

"No. Why did you carry me? Did I pass out?"

"No, you were just a bit too tired to walk." Draco looked away, mixed emotions vibrating within him. He was happy that there was not going to be an awkward conversation about last night's conversation, yet miserable because Harry had spoken from the heart after a moment of extreme exhaustion. Harry eyed him suspiciously.

"Did I do something?"

"No." Draco sighed and smiled weakly at him. "You were tired last night, I took you back here, and that was pretty much it." He kissed Harry lightly on the lips but flinched away when the hospital wing's heavy wooden door banged open.

"Where was he?" an anguished Hermione growled at the two.

"Where was who?" Harry asked a little frightened as a murderous aura surrounded his bushy haired friend.

"Ron!"

"W-what?" a sleepy voice drifted from the next bed and Hermione's brown eyes flickered to the covered lump. She moved gracefully to the bed and ripped the sheets away with a single flick of her wrist. Ron looked up at her with sleepy eyes.

"You foul little cockroach!" She pulled Ron out of the bed and onto the floor. "You despicable, pathetic excuse of a person! How dare you treat your friend like that? How dare you treat _me _like that?" She slapped the cowering boy hard. Ron tried to crawl away, but Hermione had a firm grasp on the scruff of his shirt. She dragged the boy out of the room, popping her head back in from the door she kicked in earlier to say:

"Morning Harry and Draco, Madame Pomfrey said you can leave whenever you feel ready to do so. Sorry to interrupt!" Her bushy hair disappeared again with whimpers and harsh commands following her fading footsteps down the corridor. Harry and Draco stared at the door for a while longer, both dumbstruck at the scene that just passed in front of them.

"Remind me to never piss her off." Harry pleaded hoarsely, a shiver digging its way up his spinal nerves.

"Her punch was none too gentle, either." Draco whispered back, flinching at the memory of the mudblood's fierce hit in third year. Harry quietly chuckled at the same memory, earning himself a slap to the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Harry glared at the blonde, rubbing his sore head.

"For laughing at my punishments."

"Exactly, it was a _punishment. _Meaning you brought it on yourself, which you did." Draco rolled his eyes at the Gryffindor's logic. He began to move away when Harry draped an arm around him.

"Where do you think you are going?" Harry asked, raising an elegant brow.

"Uh, don't you want to leave?" Draco inquired, puzzled.

"No. Madam Pomfrey has the day off on Fridays, and she obviously was not worried about me anymore, so we have the whole infirmary to ourselves." Draco also raised a brow at the mischievous grin on the brunet's face.

"Harry, what exactly are you planning?"

"Nothing." Harry said innocently, rubbing Draco's chest. The Slytherin looked at the heavy wooden door and back at Harry.

"What if someone came in?" Harry shrugged.

"Who cares?"

"Harry, we could be expelled for this."

"And…"

"No Harry, not here."

"Aw, come on Dray, please?" Harry whined, practically lying on top of his love. Draco sucked in a sharp breath as he felt a tingling sensation move down his body. It took all his self-control not to screw the seductive boy right-then-and-there.

"Harry, I want to do this too, but it would really not be wise do it here." Harry sighed as his green eyes filled with disappointment and rejection, the two emotions that nearly broke Draco's heart.

The Ice Prince cursed himself out.

To salvage the moment, he decided to do the one thing he could only think of this early in the day. He nibbled the brunet's neck while slipping his hand down his body, just as he had done in the forest. Harry gasped at the sudden change, but quickly followed suit. He rolled over so Draco was on top, pressing his shaking body to the warm comfort of Draco's. When he felt his love's vibrating body, Draco quickly stopped and smirked down at the panting teen.

"Let's find someplace a little safer."

Harry's lean frame vibrated with energy and excitement as Draco led them down the corridors toward the Room of Requirement. Once the pair was inside, Draco claimed dominance as he shoved the brunet onto the soft goose feather bed. Harry's insides were melting as his lover's hands nearly tore his shirt off and explored Harry's now bare chest. The Gryffindor squirmed and moaned with delight as the Slytherin's warm tongue licked and nibbled every inch of golden tanned skin.

"Mmm, Draco…" Harry moaned as his eyes fluttered shut, forcing a shiver of ecstasy to slip down his lover's back. Draco guided Harry's hand to his pants as he invaded the brunet's moist mouth nearly losing all control as every pain and worry he experienced only a few moments ago melted into a deep void of nothing.

Instinct took over Harry in a matter of seconds as he striped the restraining piece of clothing off Draco. He quickly moved his hand away and pulled his own pants off. The Ice Prince stopped for a minute before regaining composure after the flash of the other teen's impressive equipment. Harry watched the platinum head makes its way down his body, leaving a trail of wet kisses and red hickies. He was about to ask Draco what he was doing when a sudden feeling of wet warmth wrapped itself around his erection. Harry threw his head back, mouth gapping into a silent scream. As the shock of contact subdued, his face relaxed as moans and grunts of pleasure escaped his half opened lips as the Slytherin bobbed his head on Harry's member with expert precision. Harry entangled his fingers into the silky hair as unrecognizable sensations invaded every cell in his body.

Draco looked up at Harry's beautiful face as he shoved the thick slab of meat down his throat again, smiling inwardly at the dark shadow of lust that engulfed Saint Potter's face. He noticed Harry tensing before the warning came. Draco removed the penis and licked the satin head, focusing around the under-head and slit. When he felt the telltale jerk in his hand, he quickly replaced his lips and happily swallowed the sweet juices that squirted from the sculptor perfect loin. Once he was satisfied that he had milked out the last remaining drops, he slithered back up, pulling the dazed boy closer to him. Harry looked at him with lust glazed eyes and kissed him passionately.

"That… was… awesome…" Harry panted once they separated to catch their breath. Draco chuckled kissed the top of his head.  
"I'm glad." He whispered seductively in his ear, his famous evil smile coming into place when Golden Boy shivered.

"Draco… I…" Harry mumbled something and Draco lowered his ear to the swalloen lips of his partner.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said I want to make you feel good to." Harry blushed looking away, his confidence from earlier seemed to have left him. Draco just smirked.

"Then spread your legs." Draco demanded.

"What?" Harry looked at him with wide eyes. Draco removed his glasses and kissed him deeply.

"You heard me." The blond moved in between the brunet's legs and placed them on his shoulders. Harry blushed and tried to move away but Draco had placed his hands securely on his waist, leaving the Gryffindor immobilized. A small blush tinted Harry's features as he felt a strong want for Draco to make love to him calmed his thumping heart and stilled his resisting limbs.

"I will be gentle. Tell me if it hurts." Draco promised and directed. He positioned himself over Harry and offered him a finger.

"Suck it." He demanded softly. Harry eyed the elegant appendage before hesitantly moving his mouth around it. He closed his eyes and began to lick and suck until it was nice and wet. Once Draco was sure it was wet enough, he slowly inserted it in the tight cavity he had dreamt of since summer. Harry instinctively tensed and it took awhile for the Slytherin to coax him to relax again, but once he did, moans of pleasures soon followed.

"Draco, put it in… please." Harry begged, his need driving him close to insanity. Draco studied his facial expression for any signs of pain or second thoughts before pulling the three fingers he was able to push in and repositioned himself. The tip of his manhood poked Harry's entrance, giving the brunet enough time to change his mind. Instead of flinching away, Harry pressed against Draco, forcing the head to penetrate. Harry gripped the sheets in a strong death grip as he felt his lover's head slip inside, the urge for it to fill him overcame the humming pain and he pressed against Draco once again, pushing it even deeper inside. Draco followed suit and pushed himself inside the hot tightness. Harry squirmed and withered underneath him with ecstasy; it did not take long for the teen to scream out commands at Draco. Mixtures of "harder" and "faster" entwined themselves with his moans and "oh Merlin." Draco tried his best to please these orders while not hurting Harry. Draco himself was not a virgin, and he remembered how bad it was his first time. He would rather cut it off before he allowed the same thing happen to Harry, especially after they have made it this far in their relationship. With each thrust, Harry's moans became louder and louder until he was almost silently screaming and finally came hard, Draco following shortly after.

"I love you." Harry panted as he rested against Draco's chest, his heart beating loudly in his ears like a drum. Draco smiled and stroked his hair lovingly.

"I love you too, Harry." The brunet looked up at him and smiled like a little kid. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Draco's never wanting the connection to break when the Room of Requirement's door flew open and banged against the wall.


	12. But Like a Slave Stay and Think of Nougt

_A/N: Sorry this took like what? Two years? Well here is the update (finally) at least it is long(ish)!_

**But, Like a Sad Slave, Stay and Think of Nought**

The sound made the two look up in shock. Draco instinctively grabbed his wand and hid Harry from the view of the intruder. At first no one was seen, but a shadow fell into the room plunging the teens into total darkness. The next sensation Draco felt were nails scratching at his arms as Harry was pulled from the bed. "Draco!" Harry screamed from somewhere in the room and Draco lurched from the bed, trying to summon light but failing horribly. Out of nowhere, the fire from the fireplace lit up once more, momentarily blinding Draco, and showing that the intruder and Harry were gone. In a state of panic, Draco dressed soppily and ran through the halls screaming Harry and McGonagall's name. The professor rushed from her office as Draco ran closer.  
"Mr. Malfoy? What is the meaning of this?" She shrilled, looking around for any sign of immediate danger.

"Someone took Harry!" Draco told her about everything and McGonagall sounded the alarm, calling all the teachers and students to the Great Hall. Once everyone had arrived, confusion and gossip buzzing in the air, Professor McGonagall explained that a student was recently kidnapped and that all students were to stay in the hall with their house prefects as the teachers searched the castle for any signs of the two. Draco made to go with McGonagall and the other teachers but was told to stay and to not leave.  
"Leave this to us. We will find him." McGonagall reassured, squeezing his shoulder. With a flutter of her robes, she lead the group of teachers out of the hall. Still panicking, Draco searched the crowd for Granger, seeing her talking to the green eyed guy that had helped remove his mark. Once he reached them, the bushy hair girl began throwing questions at him on the status of Harry.  
"He was the student taken. We were in the Room of Requirements when the door was practically busted in and this weird shadow fell on us. I didn't see who took him and my wand was useless." Draco reported sadly, feeling utterly useless as a partner.  
"Shadow? Did it feel suffocating?" The green eyed boy inquired, suspicion growing in his facial features. Draco thought back and nodded. "Then I know who took him. Follow me, we need to fond Minerva." The boy lead them trough the crowd, careful to avoid the prefects as they did so.

After searching a couple of floors, they finally ran into Professor McGonagall.  
"You three! What do you think you are doing? Did I not say stay in the hall?" She bombarded, annoyed.  
"We know who took Harry. It was Bloodwynd." Leonardo said in a rush. McGonagall looked at him in shock.  
"Why would he kidnap Harry?"  
"Because Feary blood and dust are the main ingredients for necromancy rituals. Now that Voldemort and Dumbledore are gone, no one will be in his way to conquer the world." Leonardo explained impatiently, as if the answer was obvious.

"Necromancy? But I thought all Necromancers were persecuted and that the Skuld bloodline died off?" Hermione questioned. A light lit in Draco's head.

"Not necessarily. The Dark Lord had a necromancer at his mercy during his second rising. My father told me that he was the last one with the capabilities to call upon the dead. Protected by a spell placed on him by Princess Skuld herself." McGonagall sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose in irritation.  
"Get rid of one dark wizard, another one pops out of the framework. So we know the persecutor, but where did he take Harry?" Leonardo and Hermione stayed silent so Draco took it as a sign that he was the only one with this answer.

"Well during the fall of the Dark Lord, Auntie Bellatrix's owl was in charge of sending out the message to Bloodwynd. The owl is still in our owlery, we can use him to find out." The other three looked at each other, a private conversation passing in their eyes before they verbally agreed to try out Draco's plan.

Standing in the front gate of Hogwarts, the teens and their headmaster apparated to the Malfoy Manner. Draco felt his stomach lurch but not from the apparition, he was use to that sensation after working under the Dark Lord, the thought of facing his parents again plagued his thoughts as he lead the group through the magical barrier and up his homes pathway. Whispering the secret charm to grant entrance in the home, Draco's took a deep breath, steadying his nerves as the heavy oak doors opened by themselves. He took a sweeping glance around the foyer to make sure there were not house elves wondering about. He took light steps through the visiting room, dining room, and out the back doors that lead to an elegant cobble path leading to a small tower. The white peacocks looked at the group curiously but remained silent to Draco's relief. He climbed the staircase of the tower and looked at the holes in the wall and stopped at the one where all that could be seen was a pair of glowing crimson eyes. The owl hissed at the boy and clapped its beaks at him. Draco pulled the dreaded animal out, gritting his teeth against the hard nips it gave him. He took it the delivery table and fed it a mouse that he had seen on his way to the room. The evil thing stabbed the rodent until it moved no more. Granger gasped in horror at the cruelty but Draco ignored it.  
"Bonedeath, I need you to deliver this message to Bloodwynd." Draco tied the note to the birds letter. Bonedeath glared at the blond but did as he was told. Opening his midnight black wings, he took off into the night. Draco gave the group a the brooms. Granger rode with Leonardo while Draco and McGonagall had their own. They followed the bird as it flew past many counties. After several hours, the group was faced with sinister looking mountains. They were a few kilometers away when they ended up being ricochet through the air by and invisible shield. Stunned, they fell to the ground, their brooms snapping from the impact. Luckily, Granger had recovered fast enough to place a cushioning charm on the ground. Draco growled in irritation, throwing a rock at the barrier, which only flew back to hit him in the face.  
"What the bloody hell are we going to do now?" He hissed, rubbing his head. Granger walked up to the blockade, studying it.  
"I don't know," she admitted after a few minutes, "I'm not familiar with this charm." McGonagall shook her head, also stumped. Leonardo began sniffing the air and gaged.  
"It's death magic." He clarified.  
"Do you know a way around it?" Draco asked hopefully only to receive another negative.  
"It seems only owls can get through." The raven head said, following the owl they were chasing as it disappeared somewhere in the face of the mountain. Granger kneeled and pressed all her weight against the force and was shot backwards on her arse. Cursing in agitation she came up with the conclusion that it was closest to a reflective charm. The two witched threw every disarming charm they knew, explosive spells, and shield-proof enchantment to no avail. The morning sun began to break through the horizon when they finally gave up a searched for a place to hide in case there were any guards. As the others slept, Draco glared at the mountain, flinching in pain that he assumed came from Harry. He had no idea what the teen was going through, but from the pain in his arms he had an inkling that he was being forced to constantly bleed without losing too much. A tear fell down his cheek but he didn't notice as his brain tried to think of a way to get to his lover. It took an hour for the answer to dawn on him. The book Professor Niasi had given him, she said that it would help him. He didn't understand the meaning for it was on necromancy spells. He shook Granger awake and the two apparated back to Hogwarts.


End file.
